Lifes Annoyances
by Kichi88
Summary: Inuyasha has come to stay in modern Japan for a while........ Please R


Hmm... Okay so maybe that last story began to suck slightly... Therefore HA this is born....  
  
I do not own Inuyasha... Why do they make us say that? What happens if the owner is on ff.net and doesn't put their name on it? What are they gonna do? Oh well...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
Kagome hops through the well.. And climbs back out.. The vast lands are quiet.. Too quiet... Kagome yells for Inuyasha, "Inuyasha, Inuyasha!"  
  
Nothing happens....  
  
Kagome takes a breath and screams again, "Inuyasha!"  
  
Inuyasha is in the forest and you can't see him. He slowly walks out from behind his sheltering trees. He slowly approaches Kagome, and asks her the question that has been bothering him all day.. , " Do I have to?"  
  
Kagome doesn't even give him a chance to finish what he had started to say. , She butted in, "YES!"  
  
Inuyasha slightly shrugs his shoulders because he knows that there is no pleasing this woman and that he wouldn't nor couldn't win. He followed he to the well, and they both jumped in.  
  
Once appearing on the other side Kagome handed him the clothes that she had bought for him. She sharply added, " You are quite expensive..."  
  
Inuyasha wasn't gonna let it stop at this, " Well I didn't even want to come, so you cant blame me that you wasted your mone...  
  
Kagome busts out crying.. " You don't want to be here?! *sob* I just wanted to have you over to watch some tv and eat dinner with me... *sob* I didn't think I was asking that much. "  
  
Inuyasha replied softly, " Okay I'll come..."  
  
Kagome jumps up and gives him a hug.. then turns and runs out to the house.  
  
Inuyasha talks to himself.. " What did I get myself into?!"  
  
Kagome skips into the house and is greeted by her mother. " Kagome glad to see you back. You did ask for noodles right...  
  
Inuyasha zooms into the kitchen, " Did someone say noodles?! I swear I heard noodles. Please are we having..  
  
" SIT!"  
  
Inuyasha hits the floor while mumbling" Noodles..."  
  
Kagome helped Inuyasha up and walked him into the living room. She sat him down on the couch.  
  
Kagome situated herself onto the couch next to him. She then turns and asks him " Inuyasha, You remember t.v. Right? From the last time you were here? Well Dinner isn't going to be ready for about a half an hour so we can watch a t.v. show. Do you want to?"  
  
Inuyasha is failing to see the purpose in having to watch a stupid screen with moving pictures... "I don't really have much of a choice do I?"  
  
Kagome turns and smiles sweetly, " Of course not. "  
  
She begins to channel surf.. Toon Disney, Cartoon Network.. Discovery Channel.. CNN.  
  
Kagome begins to get the slightly glazed look on her face as she pushes the up button. Inuyasha keeps looking at Kagome then at the screen. Kagome decides to stop at channel 7 for a second.  
  
The Verizon Wireless commercial comes on and Kagome blinks a few times. She then turns to Inuyasha and says, " I hate this commercial."  
  
Inuyasha watches as the retarded guy walks around the world repeating " Can you hear me now? Good."  
  
After about 7 times of hearing this Inuyasha becomes frustrated. " WHAT IS THE POINT?! DAMN IT HE COULD HEAR YOU FIVE SECONDS AGO WHY COULDN'T HE HEAR OYU KNOW?!"  
  
Kagome's mother walks in from the kitchen and has a slightly disturbed look on her face, " Kagome, I need to speak to you for a second... Privately.."  
  
Kagome sends Inuyasha the death stare for getting her in trouble and walks into the kitchen.  
  
Kagome doesn't even give her mother a chance at speaking, " I know mom I forgot to tell him not to cuss because we have Soto here. I promise it won't happen again.." Kagome darts back into the living room. As she enters she sees Inuyasha pushing the remote button continuously until he comes upon the Disney channel.  
  
Inuyasha tilts his head slightly as Hillary Duff/ Lizzie McGuire begins to "sing".  
  
After about the second note Inuyasha starts screaming hysterically.. Don't we all want to? He runs out of the house with his hands over his ears. Kagome runs after him.  
  
Inuyasha runs to the shrine and stops contemplating weather or not to jump.  
  
Kagome catches up breathing heavily.  
  
Inuyasha turns to her and looks her in the eyes. " Kagome, I thought that you said that there are no demons in your time?!"  
  
Kagome shakes her head. "That wasn't a demon.. It was much worse. 


End file.
